


Don't want to be another Star-Crossed love

by RiseLikeAPhoenix27



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseLikeAPhoenix27/pseuds/RiseLikeAPhoenix27
Summary: Adam, Chloe, and Rose all work for a Coffee shop and Caleb is a regular customer.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels, Rose Atkinson/Emily Rodriguez, Samantha Barnes/Mark Bryant
Kudos: 23





	Don't want to be another Star-Crossed love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Song "History of Wrong Guys" From Kinky Boots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam opens Shop, and meets a rather interesting customer.

Adam unlocked the door to the coffee shop he works at, tying his apron as he yawned. He truly hated opening the shop, especially alone but right now he’s taking any hours he can, really needing the money. He leaned on the counter, waiting for either customers or his co-workers to walk through the door. As the customers filed through, Adam had to put on his best fake smile, hiding the fact that he was not doing too great. Adam was mentally praying that Chloe and Rose would come soon.

Chloe and Rose were his coworkers, and very quickly, were becoming his good friends. Chloe is like the mom friend of the group, always checking in on them and making sure they were alright. She always seemed to know when Adam wasn’t doing too good. Rose always walked in talking about these amazing dreams she had. Adam was always interested, listening in whenever Rose went on about her most recent dream.

Adam knew that Rose and Chloe were closer than they were to him. They have been working together longer than they have been working with Adam. He was okay with it, Happy just being friends with them at all.

Adam heard the Door open and looked up, letting out a breath of release when he saw Rose walk in.

“Hey Adam!” Rose greeted as she walked behind him to put her apron on. “You wanna coffee?” 

“Please,” Adam turned over to her “I desperately need Caffeine and Serotonin.” ROse laughed softly and turned over to Adam.

“Rough morning?” She started making two drinks, one for her and one for Adam.

“More like rough week, Schools fucking tough.” Adam explained, leaning on the counter.

Rose sighed. “I remember High school,” She turned over to Adam “Don’t worry, things will get much better after you graduate. Besides, you’re going to Yale right?”

Adam sighed. “I want to go to Yale, Probably won’t get in though. It’s so hard getting in.”

Rose clicked her tongue. “Don't say that! I’m sure you’ll get in! You’re a smart kid!” Adam rolled his eyes at that, but smiled anyways.

“Yeah, Thanks Rose.” Adam Turned back around when he heard the door open, too see a customer. “Hey, Rose? Might want to hold off on our drinks for a bit.”

“No worries! I just finished them!” She handed him a cup.

“You’re the best.” He put the cup on the counter and turned to the customer, taking his order. He handed the cup over to Rose for her to make it. “So,” He started, “Got any news on that girl across the street? Asked her out yet?” He heard Rose scoff.

“Of course I haven't, I know nothing about her other than her name and that she’s so pretty” Rose explained, turned away from Adam.

“Oh, so you have a name? What is it?” He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

“Emily.” Rose Explained, handing him the cup of coffee for the customer.

“Nice name.” Adam took the cup and turned around. “Marcus!” He handed the coffee to the customer. “When do you think Chloe will come.”

Rose shrugged, “Who knows with her.” Right as she said that, the door opened, revealing their coworker.

“Speak of the devil,” Adam laughed.

Chloe swatted his arm as she walked by. “Sorry I’m late guys, I had to help my mom with something.” Chloe tied her Apron on and turned to her friends.

“No worries, Rose and I had it under control, only had one customer so far.” Adam explained.

“Slow day today? Perfect,” Chloe tilted her head to the sky. “Rose, would it be to much to ask for some tea?” 

Rose smiled “Not at all!” She started working on Chloe’s tea.

“Sam’s too nice, letting us have drinks and not pay.” Chloe said, closing her eyes.

Sam is the owner of the shop. She started it with the fortune her parents left her when she turned 25. She got the idea to start it from her boyfriend, Mark. They use to be the only two workers before Chloe and Rose, Adam joined soon after. 

The shop has a nice, Historic vibe going on. Adam thought that it was a nice place. He use to be a regular here, then he saw that the shop was hiring, so he took the position.

“She’s a sweetheart.” Rose responded, handing Chloe her tea. “Speaking of Sam, She’s coming over to take over my shift later.”

Adam nodded. “Alright.” Adam wasn’t that close with Sam, so working with her was very different than working with Chloe or Rose. 

Adam heard the Door open once more and looked up. He froze at what he saw.

The boy, Probably Adam’s age walked up to the register. “Hi, uh, can I just get a hot chocolate and an Iced coffee?” 

“Yeah! That’ll be $7.35, and whats the Names?” Adam looked up from the cups he was writing on.

“Caleb, Caleb's fine for both.” Caleb, Adam assumed was the boy, handed him the money.

“I’ll have both of those done soon!” Adam turned and Handed the cups to Chloe and Rose.

Chloe leaned on Adam’s shoulder. “You okay bud? You seem a bit distracted.” She smirked. Adam Swatted her away.

“Shush, it’s nothing! He’s Just cute, that's all!” Adam defended.

Chloe nodded. “Sure.” And started working on the Coffee.

They both Gave Adam the cups. “Caleb!” He called out. He handed Caleb the drinks.

“Thanks!” Caleb ran out of the shop. Adam watching as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is @thefigureinthecorner There art and Stories are so good?? Like my god.


End file.
